Finally a Family
by someofeverything
Summary: Danny and Robin are brothers. When Danny went to live with the Fentons they experimented on him. He ran away to find his brother. Now he can have a real chance to have a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's half wolf so when he yelps or howls or growls etc. it sounds like a wolf's doing it. Danny's going to be super shy but brave when Robins around. Also he identifies people by scent. Sadly I only own my ideas and nothing else.**

* * *

Two boy stood watching their parents on the high wire. The wire snapped and there parents fell. They both had messy black hair and the brightest blue eyes. Eight year old Dick ran over with five year old Danny right behind him.

"Mommy Daddy get up ." Danny kept repeating he didn't get it.

They were taken to an orphanage that night Batman came and told Dick that his parents were murdered and asked if he wanted him to train him so he could get revenge. He wanted to but couldn't leave his brother in the orphanage. He found out his brother was adopted by the Fenton family. It was time for them to leave a week later.

"We'll see each other again right." Danny asked on the verge of tears

"Yes we will. I'll come find you and see you again"

Dick stood up and went to the limo that was sent for him while Danny went to the RV.

* * *

**Four years later**

Danny grabbed his backpack and got dressed he had on a pair of overalls with a split for his tail,a red and white striped shirt,a hat with his ears sticking out,a pair af fingerless gloves and a pair a steel toed boots like his brothers. Danny snuck out the door in the middle of the night. He was only nine but couldn't take it. The Fentons just wanted him so the could do experiments. They had ejected ectoplasm in him more than once. They also put some other substance in him. He now had a black wolf tail, ears, claws and fangs. He could turn into a wolf if he wanted to. His sight ,smell, and hearing were like a wolf's. He also had animal instincts now which he really hated. He was on his way to Jump City so he could see his brother Robin. His brother was 15 now so he could take care of him. He saw that he had join the Teen Titans. He was in Idaho so he guessed he could make it in a week or two.

He was going to train hop and had $200 dollars in birthday and Christmas money. He hoped he wouldn't have to steal anything.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

The Titans were at the park. They had a free day with no crime. Raven was under a tree reading. Cyborg, Beast Boy,Robin,and Starfire were playing football. Starfire was getting ready to tackle Beastboy when he threw the ball to Cybrog. It was a last second deseion (?) he didn't have the time to aim. Cyborg didn't catch the ball and it flew in a tree.

"Look what you did Grass-Stain" Cybrog yelled.

Robin went to get the ball and called everyone over. On the ground was a little boy who looked like he was nine or ten. He was wearing overalls, a red, green, and yellow shirt, and steel toed boots that looked like Robin's. The weird thing about the boy was he had a wolf tail, ears, claws and fangs. He looked like he was dead.

"Oh No I didn't mean to kill him"Beast Boy yelled

The boy jumped up looked around then hugged Robin."Dick I'm so glad to see you now we can be a family again like you said"The boy yelled

Robin pulled the boy off of him" Who are you"

"Your brother Danny"

Robin looked at the rest of his team than turned back to Danny."Lets take you back to the tower."

"One sec I have to grab something"He climbed back up the tree and a backpack fell down then he put the backpack on and jumped on Robin's back who surprising the Titans let him stay and started to walk away then turned to see everyone just standing there"Come on lets go."

When they got to the tower Robin put Danny on the couch.

"Who are you as in you real name?"

"Danny Grayson or Fenton you decide Dick."

"Do you know my real name"

"Of course Richard Grayson. Can we stop 20 questions I want to get to know my brothers friends."

The rest of the Titans were shocked not only did the boy know Robins real name when they didn't but, he kept saying Robin was his brother. Robin turned and intrudced the The Titans"This is Cybrog, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. Danny why aren't you with the Fentons."

Danny's ears dropped"They did experiments on me put ectoplasm and other stuff in me.I knew you were a Teen Titan and a big kid so you can take care of me."Danny said like only a nine year old could.

"So...The tail and stuff is real."

"Yeah"He sounded excited."I have hearing,sight,and smell that could reveals a wolf's But that also means I have animal insticts."He said the last part so quietly that only Robin could hear.

"I guess you can stay. We can share a room like when we were little."Robin walked off leaving a scared Danny.

Starfire walked up and asked questions in rapid fire."Whats your favorite color?Where are you from?How old are you?How do you know friend Robin? Will you be my friend?"

Danny was scared for a second then he sniffed she smelt safe and like a ghost but different so he answered" Black. Amity park. Nine. He's my brother. Dick likes you so yes."

She hugged him and he yelped, he wiggled out of her grasp and ran into a corner. The four remaining titans looked at each other not knowing what to do. Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Dude, its okay that's just Star's way of greeting people she won't hurt you."

Danny sniffed and smelt the same safe smell that was on Starfire and the wild. He looked unsure and backed up more into the corner.

Cyborg tried next."Yo little dude. Its okay we won't hurt you"

Danny sniffed and Cyborg smelt safe too, but also like metal and had Beast Boy's scent of the wild. _They most spend a lot of time together_. He thought. Cyborg's voice was too loud it hurt his super hearing and scaring him more.

Raven tried last"You want to come out so me and you can find somewhere quite to go."

Danny sniffed one last time again there was the safe smell and something else magic. He liked her, she seemed nice. He walked out of his corner and hid behind her.

"Can we find somewhere to play"He asked in a small quite voice.

Raven smiled and led him to the training room could probably find something to do. He ran in and she sat down and started meditating.

Danny ran around for a while then got bored. He looked over and saw Raven. He went over and sat in front of her and copyed her mediation pose and repeated after her.

Raven could hear Danny mocking her and opened her eyes. He was infront of her copying her. She watched him of awhile then stopped."Your doing it wrong."

He opened his eyes. " I'm copying what your doing. What are you doing."

"Sit like this" she said fixing his pose" and we're meditating, getting in tune with your emotions."

"How do you do that?"

"How empty your head and focus on your emotions"She sat back down and continuing meditating.

* * *

Danny closed his eyes and continued and was all of a sudden in a room with several different Danny's all had overalls but were different colors.

"Who are you"

They all looked at him.A Danny wearing green stepped forward."We're your emotions.I'm Brave."She pointed to one wearing black"Thats Happy. ( Because it's his favorite color.)"Then at one wearing grey"Thats Timid"Then a red one"That Rage"Then an orange one"Thats Rude"Then an yellow one wearing glasses."Thats Knowledge but, we call him Smarts"Then a bright blue one"Thats Love"Than one wearing brown."Thats Mess"

Danny looked around nervously. " Where am I"

This time Smarts stepped forward. " Your in your head remember when Raven told you that meditating was getting in tune with your emotions. Your doing it."

Danny started thinking about how to get out when he smelt someone Robin like all the other Titans he smelt safe but like the circus.

Robin walked in as Raven and Danny were meditating it made him smile. If Danny was going to hang around he should get to know the other Titans. " Danny I need you to tell me what the Fentons did to you?"

Danny looked up and frowned " They experimented on my, never let me leave the house, and made me grow a tail and stuff. Can I go back to meditating?"

Robin almost laughed just like when he was little." Sure"

Danny and Raven spent three hours just sitting there and he yawned and realized it was probably around his bedtime. He opened his eyes to see Raven staring at him and stood up.

"Do you know were Robin is I'm sleepy and want him to read me a bedtime. Can I meditate with you tomorrow Raven, it was fun."

"He's probably in his room and yes" She smiled again. _I like this kid. _She thought

Suddenly he realized that he was super tired and couldn't walk. Raven saw this and pick him up. They passed Beast Boy and Cyborg and they couldn't believe she was smiling.

Danny was awake enough to look at Dick's room. There was and a desk. He crawled into the bed it smelt like Dick.

* * *

Raven walked into the living room with the rest of the team. Beastboy, Cybrog, and Starfire were telling about how Danny was acting earlier.

"Danny never really liked strangers. I'm surprised he talked to Raven and didn't stay by me."

"I like him. He likes meditating." Raven said

"Danny's moving in with us. The Fentons abused him and turned him into a meta. I hacked into some of there files( Robins awesome like that and doesn't even need their computer.)and apparently Danny can turn into a wolf, has super senses no mater what form he's in, and apparently trust his instincts like animal would."

Everyone was kind of sad that the people who raised him did that to him. Raven was especially mad how could someone do that to a sweet little boy. She went into her room and meditated to calm down.

Robin walked into his room to find Danny curled up at the foot of his bed. He got in his bed and Danny shifted closer to him. He smile, he was going to have to tell Batman about Danny's family. He went to sleep thinking he finally had his family back.

* * *

**Raven has a sweet spot for Danny. Did you like Danny spending time with Raven she MIGHT become like a mother figure for him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All I own are ideas. No shows or charters yet.**

* * *

Danny woke up to find Dick gone. He looked around the room and found a pair a scissors and one of Dick's capes. He cut it so it looked like one of Raven's clocks.

"Dick's going to kill me" He repeated for the 7th time.

He walked into the living room. Raven was reading a book, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and Starfire and Dick were nowhere to be seen. HE walked over to Raven.

"What'ca reading" He asked.

"It's a book about Azarth. It's where I was born."

"Can I have a book?"

She smiled "Let's see what I can find"

She went into her room and found one of her lower level books. She couldn't help but think about how cute he looked in his version of her clock and his overalls with his purple shirt.

"Here's one you might like."

They sat there and read for a while then Dick walked in looking proud of himself. He looked over and saw Raven and Danny.

"Is that my cape?"

"Maybe" Danny answered pulling his hood up.

"DANNY!"

Danny got up, put his hood, and bolted. He ran into the training room and hid. He stayed in the room for an hour before the door opened. He sniffed family, being safe and magic hit his nose. He peeked his head over. "Raven!"

"You forgot your book." She said holding it up.

He ran up, grabbed it and continued reading. It took him an hour to finish a chapter. His stomach growled. He ran into the living room where Dick was.

"Can we get some pizza Dick?"

Then the pizza fight started with an extra.

"Vegetable" Beast Boy yelled

"Meat" Danny and Cyborg yelled back

The fight went on for 15 minutes before Danny got bored. He went back to Raven and meditated with her. The doorbell rang and Robin called Danny and Raven. The pizza was here. They ate then went back to meditating.

the doorbell rang again and they were called back into the living in the living room was a 16 year old girl. She and red hair and purple eyes. She had on a black hoody and a pair of jeans. She turned when he heard the door open.

"Jazz" Danny ran and hugged her.

"Danny I was so worried about you why did you ran away."

He tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you get the note I left."

"No"

"Wait here"

He ran into Dick's room and looked around. He found his backpack in the corner and shifted thought it. He eventually pulled out a piece of paper. He ran back into the living room.

"Here you go"

_Dear Jazz_

_I'm running away. I'm going to find my brother Dick. He lives in Jump City don't you think thats awesome. I love you and hope I will get to see you soon._

_Love_

_Danny_

"You came all this way for nothing"

She turned to Dick" He's really your brother"

Robin nodded." I have to go on a personal mission so if you want to stay you can have my room "He grabbed his backpack and left.

* * *

**Unknown location **

"So Robin has a little brother. I can go after him instead of Robin. Little kids are easier to handle "Slade said

* * *

**If you can guess what his personal mission is you get a computer cookie. (::)(::). They're only two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nehamee was the only person who answered so he(or she) gets both cookies. (::) (::)**

**Here you go. I hope you like doubled chocolate chip.**

**Sowy I took so long. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Robin was on the roof or the building across from Fenton Works. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and made his voice really high and squeaky.

"There's a ghost it came out of nowhere. I'm in a warehouse near the docks." Then he waited.

The Fentons left and he snuck in. He went into the lab and downloaded all the files about Danny on two flash drives. He then made his way to Danny's room.

It looked like a normal kid's room with a bed, toys, books, a TV, and dog toys all over. Then he got an idea. Danny couldn't stay in his room forever. He grabbed a backpack that was in a corner and filled it with all the toys and books. He snuck out as the Fentons walked in.

He changed into civilian cloths and walked into the police station. He walked up to the desk.

"I found my brother after he was adopted. I was visiting him and I found this on his parents' computer."

He handed the officer a flash drive. He left as the officer put it into the computer.

**Back in Jump**

"Maddie and Jack Fenton have been arrested for child abuse. There nine year old son was said to have run away. We'll have more in the story later." The news anchor said

Robin was walking in to hear the end of the sentence. Danny turned to look at him.

"What did you do?"

Robin decided to play innocent" Nothing"

Danny's ear twitched" You're lying"

"You can't lie to Danny" Jazz started" Which means you can't surprise him."

Danny looked away sheepishly" Not my fault I'm half wolf."

It was getting late so everyone went to bed but, Robin went to sleep. Robin went into a spare room not far from Raven's. He put the bed in, set up a TV, painted the walls black, and put the toys in a toy box. 'Danny's going to like this birthday present' He thought on his way to his room.

**In the morning**

Robin showed Danny his new room, to say he was happy is an understatement. He was so happy he didn't know how to explain it. He ran around and played around for a while. Robin left and bumped into Jazz.

"Have you seen Danny, Robin, I can't find him anywhere"

"He's in his new room. Down the hall take a right." He pointed the way.

"Thanks"

Robin walked into his room, to look at the flash drive. He looked at the pictures and it scared him.

Danny in a containment cell. Videos from when his tail, claws, fangs, and ears grew in. Files on his behavior and when they were training him. There was also a file on a whistle that only Danny could hear, that was stolen.

**Unknown place**

Slade held up a whistle.

"I shall have an apprentice soon rather it Danny or Robin.

He laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanted to do something with Slade but then it got a little boring but then I got another idea from it.**

Danny was sitting on the roof waiting for Raven to come. They were going to meditate. He pulled out the communicator Robin had given him. He somehow got a game on it and started playing**. **After a while it got boring. He laid down to look at the clouds. Then everything went black.

He woke up to see a man holding his parents mind control whistle this isn't going to end well. The man blew it and all went black.

** Last chapter for this story going to move it to Danny Phantom and Batman.**


End file.
